1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition which is particularly useful in the treatment of hemorrhoids. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hemorrhoid-treating composition which includes an ointment mixture of the antiseptic/bactericidelfungicide/anthelmintic gentian violet (methylrosaniline) and a lubricant such as petroleum jelly, also known as petrolatum or mineral jelly. The composition further includes a suppository. The composition imparts a soothing and healing effect on swollen hemorrhoids, and particularly, on bleeding hemorrhoids.
2. Background of the Invention
Hemorrhoids are swollen blood vessels in the rectum. There are two basic types of hemorrhoids: internal and external. Internal hemorrhoids are swollen and inflamed veins far up in the rectum. Internal hemorrhoids cannot be seen or felt and usually are not painful due to the paucity in nerve endings in the upper portion of the rectum. While internal hemorrhoids are most commonly manifested by anal bleeding, they may prolapse, or protrude outside the anal sphincter. Usually, prolapsed internal hemorrhoids may be gently pushed back into place in the rectum.
External hemorrhoids are swollen blood vessels in the anus and are usually manifested by pain as well as bleeding. When external hemorrhoids prolapse, or protrude from the anal sphincter, blood clots sometimes form, causing an extremely painful condition known as thrombosis. While they usually disappear by themselves within about a week, thrombosed hemorrhoids may be removed by a physician or may be treated with a pain-reducing medication to reduce the pain.
It is believed that hemorrhoids are caused by the exertion of abdominal pressure on rectal veins, causing the veins to swell and become irritated. The abdominal pressure may be caused by a variety of factors and conditions including obesity, pregnancy, prolonged standing or sitting, liver disease, straining during bowel movements, coughing, sneezing, vomiting or holding the breath during physical activity. Hemorrhoids are largely preventable by the adoption of a high-fiber diet. On the other hand, persons whose diet consists largely of low-fiber, processed foods tend to run the highest risk of developing hemorrhoids. Furthermore, inadequate fluid intake can contribute to the development of hemorrhoids by causing the development of hard stools which irritate and inflame the rectal veins.
About half of persons living in the United States will be afflicted with hemorrhoids at some point during their lives. Hemorrhoids most often strike persons between the ages of 20 and 50. Some evidence indicates that “weak” veins, which are most susceptible to developing hemorrhoids, are inherited.